


The Jealousy Game

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Harems, Jealousy, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Empress Chabi’s jealousy towards Mei Lin is confusing.





	The Jealousy Game

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #193 - favourite on [ **femslashficlets**](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

At first, Empress Chabi believes she is jealous of Mei Lin for being young and seductive. Mei Lin is nothing, just a concubine – and a Chinese one at that. But somehow she makes Kublai favour her. Chabi understands the ways of the harem and does not prevent her husband from fucking other women. On the contrary, she helps secure the girls. But she does not approve whenever Kublai ignores her for a particular girl; if he invites the same concubine to his bed over and over again, Chabi knows she has a rival.

It should not worry her so. She has borne an heir, a son who is now grown, and Kublai would not cast out the mother of his heir. But there is still her influence, and her dignity, left to lose.

As she ponders the best way to keep Mei Lin out of any political intrigue, it dawns on her that her jealousy of Mei Lin does not exist. She is jealous of _Kublai_ , for bringing Mei Lin to his bed.

When she requests Mei Lin’s presence in her chambers that night, she soon learns what he sees in her. She thought Mei Lin inexperienced, but that is untrue, for the woman moves in ways that are new to Chabi but no less pleasurable. They are _more_ pleasurable, if she can admit it.

By the time morning comes, she has realised she wants to keep Mei Lin for herself.

“I hope you are pleased, my lady,” says Mei Lin. Her demure tone betrays nothing of her true nature, which is not demure at all.

Chabi answers with a regal nod. She is most satisfied with Mei Lin’s prowess, although she can think of a few skills that can be honed with more lessons. That she must let Mei Lin return to the harem for the day is less satisfying – she would rather Mei Lin remain in her bed.

She suppresses a sigh before saying, “You may leave now. Go about your duties.”

Mei Lin puts her white robe back on. “Thank you, my lady.” She bows to Chabi, and leaves.

As the doors close behind Mei Lin, Chabi closes her eyes. She is already thinking of more excuses to keep Mei Lin close.


End file.
